


Milkshakes

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is dragged out to a diner by Sean when he meets a cute waitress that he can’t help but want to go see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Alex was continuously dragged out by his friends and today was no different. Luckily, it was just Sean, asking him to accompany him to the diner down the road from the mansion, Alex didn’t really want to go, but he couldn’t lie, he was hungry. Sean babbled the whole walk there, telling Alex that it was his favorite place to eat and that there was always cute girls there waitressing, Alex payed no mind, he was just glad he didn’t have to pay.

The soft ding of the bell sent you out of your daze as you saw two customers walk in, moving out from behind the counter as you watched them sit in your section of the diner, cursing yourself as you looked at your coworker, pleading slightly to have her take their orders, knowing your shift was almost over, but all you got was a wink.

The soft sound of your shoes against the tiled floor filled the diner, it almost empty other than the same older man who would sit at the counter and nurse the same black coffee for over an hour.

You stopped at the boys’ table, setting down two menus as you brought out the small notepad to write down what they wanted to get to drink, “Hi, I’m Y/N. What can I get you boys to start out with?”

Alex cleared his throat, looking up at you, clad in the small dress and apron tied around your waist. He couldn’t lie, you pulled off the typical diner outfit well, “You work here?” He blurted out, shaking his head, “Sorry, that was a stupid question.”

Sean gave Alex a confused expression before turning his body towards you. “We’ll just take two waters for now, thanks.” He nodded at you, you glanced back at the blond one before walking back to the counter to get them water.

You served them the rest of their meal as you eyed the blond one, what was the redhead calling him? Alex, you hoped you had that right. You found a nice tip on their table when you watched them walk out. All Alex was thinking was about was how cute you were and you were thinking the exact same thing.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks later when Alex decided to walk back to the diner, without Sean this time or else he would surely get a teasing for only wanting to go to see that cute waitress, again.

It was late at night, your shift almost coming to an end, but when the same boy from a couple of weeks ago walked in, you would gladly stay a little past your shift to talk to him.

This time Alex was mentally preparing himself, hoping not to make a fool out of himself like last time, he spotted you at the counter, wiping down the surface as he took a seat in front of you, “Y/N, right?”

You laughed, nodding your head, setting down your rag to talk to him, “That’d be me, do you usually remember all the waitresses who served you?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Alex winked, you rolled your eyes playfully at the comment. “I’m Alex, by the way.” He reached out his hand as you grasped your own in his, shaking it for a brief moment before letting go.

“I know, I remember. What can I get you?” You smiled.

“Uhh, just a milkshake and fries?” He licked his lips as he watched you write down his order, his mouth continued talking before he could stop it, “Is your shift almost over?”

You glanced up at him while you were writing, “It is in a few minutes.”

“Do you want to add another milkshake to that order? On me.” He suggested, his hands starting to get clammy underneath the counter as he intertwined them on his lap, he doesn't think a girl has ever made him this nervous, what exactly was it about you?

A small smile slipped onto your face as you added another milkshake to the small paper, ripping it off to hand to the cook as you made your way out from behind the corner to sit down at one of the booths, watching him as he got up to sit in front of you.

“So, who comes to a diner this late at night?” You questioned, elbows on the table as your head leaned in your hands, “Came to see me?” Teasing evident in your voice.

He laughed, mimicking your position. “If I said that was the only reason I came would it be creepy or sweet?”

“Both? Not sure, yet.” Your grin made his knees weak and jesus christ, he didn’t even know much about you. “Are you gonna tell me about yourself or just continue shamelessly flirting with me all night?”

Both of you sat there and talked about whatever came to mind until your milkshakes and fries came, you both did whatever it took to make sure you had more than enough time to get to know each other. You took slow drags of your milkshake through the straw, Alex did the same. Alex continued rambling on about his life until he let you steal the cherry from the top of the whip cream. You talked until the fries got cold, you both kept eating them anyway, acting like you didn’t mind that they tasted like cardboard. You kept talking when your milkshakes got warm. Stories and laughs falling you from your lips even after you couldn’t suck up anymore of the milkshake.

Your eyes glanced over at one of the clocks for a second and you were baffled that it was so late, you talked to Alex for two hours straight? 

“I’m sorry to say, but it’s really late and I better get home.” You interrupted, standing up from the booth as you looked down at Alex. “It was really nice talking with you. I’ll see you later, yeah?” You made your way around to the other side to press a small kiss against his cheek that he’d probably over analyze for the rest of the night.

“Oh- Yeah, yeah. It was good talking to you, too, Y/N. Goodnight.” Alex cleared his throat as he watched you walk out of the diner, he pulled out his wallet when the other waitress gave him the check.

Alex spent the rest of the night in his lovestruck mode that Sean couldn’t help but make fun of the lovesick puppy.

Alex wasn’t sure when your next shift was so to play it safe, he went in a few days later. The glow of the red and yellow neon lights in the diner hurt his eyes as he sat down at the counter, looking around for the only reason he came to this place.

“What can I getcha?” A lady stood in front of him.

“Um, do you know if Y/N is working today?” Alex asked, his fingers tapping against the countertop of the diner.

“Sorry, hun. Haven’t seen her. Do you still want to order?”

Alex’s head shook as he got up from his stool, walking back out the door when he bumped into your frame, completely oblivious to his surroundings, knocking you back before his hands quickly grabbed onto your forearms to stop you from falling onto your ass.

Your laughed filled his ears as your heart rate slowly declined, still going at a fast pace though because of the blond in front of you. “Weird. I always bump into you around here.”

“I was looking for you.” Alex grinned, his hands still holding onto your forearms.

“Really? Didn’t seem like it.”

You watched as Alex rolled his eyes, smile still evident on his face. “You know what I meant.” He let go of your arms as he took a small step back from you, he gulped as he looked at you. “Um, anyway. I was wondering… Did you want to go on a real date sometime?”

“I would like that, yeah, as long as you can promise that it won’t be at my place of employment.”

Alex leaned his head back slightly as he laughed, he was so goddamn good looking that even the simplest gesture like a laugh could make your knees weak. “I promise.”


End file.
